worldofwar_htiffandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Mode
' Survival Mode' is a Game Mode introduced to the game in the 1st Mode Pack. Players fight against enemies, trying to stay alive for as long as possible. Players may do anything necessary: parachute off cliffs, salvage vehicle wrecks, relocate allies, or steal weapons and equipment. In private Survival matches, if one player pauses, the game immediately stops until both players are unpaused. Types There are several different types of Survival that can be chosen from in the Server settings. Tower-Assisted In Tower-Assisted mode, the player is assisted by a number of AI-controlled towers and turrets. These can get destroyed by enemies, but can also be repaired. People repairing structures cannot attack. Solo In Solo mode, players are all on their own. There may only be one player at any time, and no assistance is given in any way, not even through air strikes. The player must rely on their own weapon to survive; they may, however, pick up weapons from enemies. Enemies Players face a variety of enemies, which change depending on the Enemy Set they choose: Military Insurgent - Armed with an AK-47 and USP .45. Heavy Insurgent - Armed with an AKS-74U and M9, and light armour. Soldier - Armed with the standard-issue primary and secondary weapons of their Faction. Heavy Soldier - Armed with a light machine gun and a revolver, along with medium armour. Juggernaut Soldier - Armed with a light machine gun and a pistol, with heavy armour. Engineer - Armed with a carbine, a pistol, and a rocket launcher or missile launcher. Sniper - Armed with a sniper rifle in tge earlier rounds and an anti-materiel rifle in late game. Special Ops - Armed with a suppressed submachine gun and C4. Does not appear on radar, and will often attempt to knife players on foot and plant C4 on players in vehicles. Attack Dog - A dog which attempts to kill players. Suicide Dog - A dog equipped with C4, which blows up when close to a player or when the C4 is shot. Technical - A light truck armed with a machine gun. Armoured Personnel Carrier - An Armoured Vehicle which spawns infantry if left alone for too long; in addition, APCs are equipped with a light machine gun. Infantry Fighting Vehicle - An Armoured Vehicle which spawns infantry similarly to APCs, and attacks with a cannon and missiles. IFVs can use smoke to prevent accurate shots temporarily. Tank - A Main Battle Tank which fights with a heavy cannon, a machine gun, and sometimes a coaxial machine gun. Tanks can use IR smoke to divert missiles. Light Helicopter - A light transport helicopter which attacks using forward-mounted miniguns. Light Helicopters can also deploy troops and flares, and take evasive manouvres. Medium Helicopter - A medium transport helicopter which attacks using two side-mounted miniguns which fire independently of each other. Medium Helicopters can also deploy troops and flares, and take evasive manouvres. Heavy Helicopter - A heavy transport helicopter which attacks using a mounted weapon which changes per individual helicopter: this can include a grenade launcher, machine gun, minigun, or rocket launcher. Heavy Helicopters can also deploy troops, armoured vehicles and flares, and take evasive manouvres. Attack Helicopter - A medium or heavy attack helicopter which attacks using guided missiles, rockets and a chain gun. Attack Helicopters also can deploy flares and take evasive manouvres. Gunship - A medium or heavy plane with several guns: this loadout usually consists of a machine gun, a cannon, and a howitzer. Gunships can also deploy flares. Light Bomber - A Light Bomber equipped with small bombs, and a turret for self-defence. Light Bombers can also deploy flares and take evasive manouvres. Heavy Bomber - A Heavy Bomber equipped with large bombs, several turrets and cruise missiles. Heavy Bombers can also deploy flares. Drones Light UGV - A small tracked drone which travels on land, and is armed with a single machine gun. Medium UGV - A medium-sized wheeled drone, armed with a larger machine gun. Category:1st Mode Pack Category:Game Mode Category:Survival Mode